The Burdens We Carry
by april75
Summary: Sebastian never pushed Annette out of the way of the car and now he must deal with the guilt after Annette is hit. Please R
1. Default Chapter

The Burdens We Carry  
  
Summary: Sebastian never pushed Annette out of the way and now Sebastian has to deal with the guilt of Annette getting hit by a car.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Shocking News  
  
Summary: Sebastian deals with the aftermath of Annette's accident.  
  
  
  
"Annette!!!" Sebastian Valmont screamed out.  
  
Annette glanced over at the sound of Sebastian's voice. She smiled over at him. She never saw the oncoming car and in a split second the car plowed through a clueless Annette.  
  
"Somebody do something!!!" Sebastian frantically yelled out as he ran over to Annette's crumpled body.  
  
"Annette?" Sebastian called out gently as he gently embraced her.  
  
"Sebastian?" Annette asked weakly.  
  
"Hold on baby." Sebastian said gently. He raised his head and much to his releif he saw a shaken Ronald on someone's cell phone calling the ambulance.  
  
"Help is on the way." Sebastian crooned to Annette.  
  
"Ummm." Annette murmured and closed her eyes.  
  
NO!!!! Sebastian thought frantically. She has to be alright!  
  
Within minutes an ambulance arrived at the scene and two paremedics jumped out to attend to Annette.  
  
"Out of the way." The paramedic said briskly to Sebastian as he pushed past him and reached to move Annette on the stretcher.  
  
Sebastian watched helplessly as Annette was carried into the back of the ambulance. Please be alright! Sebastian silently begged. He didn't know what he would do if anything happend to her.  
  
"I am so sorry." Ronald said gently as he patted Sebastian on the shoulder.  
  
Sebastian looked over at the young man and much to his suprise tears were streaming down his face. Any ill feelings Sebastian felt toward Ronald instantly melted when he was how sorrowful Ronald was.  
  
No Ronald wasn't to blame. Ronald was only an innocent pawn in this. Sebastian took most of the blame for Annette's accident. But the real culprit was someone else. Someone that Sebastian once thought the world of, but now only felt hatred towards. He would deal with her soon enough.  
  
****************************  
  
"Where is she?" Sebastian demanded as soon as he entered his house and was greeted by the family butler.  
  
"Miss Mertueil?" The butler asked politely.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Up in her room, Master Valmomt."  
  
Sebastian curtly nodded at the butler and made his was up the staircase. As he walked up the stairs he thought out the ways he wanted to strangle the bitch! As long as Sebastian knew Kathryn, she played out little games with people's lives. He used to be an amused spectator of her antics, but that changed. It happend when he fell in love with Annette. At one time Sebastian only veiwed Annette as nothing more then a conquest. One of the many notches on his belt. That all changed though once he got to know her and let himself fall in love with her. Kathryn didn't like that and tried to manipulate him into thinking it would never work out. It almost worked too! Thank god he came to his senses, but was it too late? It would kill him if Annette died without knowing how much he loved her.  
  
Once at Kathryn's bedroom door, Sebastian struggled to calm himself down before he charged into her room and tried to inflict bodily harm on his stepsister. He pushed open the door and saw her laying on her bed flipping through a magazine.  
  
Kathryn looked up and wrinkled her nose when she saw Sebastian's wild appearence. "God what happend to you?"  
  
It galled Sebastian that while Annette was fighting for her life, Kathryn was flipping through an issue of Vogue!  
  
Sebastian didn't answer her and brislkly walked over to her bed and vicously grabbed her hair and pulled her head.  
  
"Your plan backfired!" Sebastian hissed at her.  
  
"Let the fuck go!!" Kathryn shrieked.  
  
"Guess what happend today?" Sebastian asked ignoring her shrieks.  
  
"I don't give a fuck! Let go of my hair!"  
  
"I'll tell you what. Annette was hit by a car!"  
  
Kathryn widened her eyes in suprise. "Really?" She asked suprised.  
  
That only fueled his anger more! Annette was lying on a hospital bed and Kathryn was reacting like if someone just told her that it was gonna rain today.  
  
"All because of you." Sebastian said to her, determined to get more of a reaction from her.  
  
Kathryn stopped her struggling for a second and looked up at Sebastian with amusment. "Why was it me that was driving the car that hit her?  
  
"Fuck off!" Sebastian said viciously and tugged her hair harder.  
  
Unfortunately he was too blinded by anger that he didn't see Kathryn reach over and grab a book. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a quick movement and went to pull her hand when Kathryn smashed the book in Sebastian's face. Sebastian was knocked backwards and fell back on her bed. His hand let go of her hair so he could check to see if his nose was bleeding.  
  
"You dumb cunt!" Sebastian screamed out at her.  
  
Kathryn stood over him and rubbed her sore head. "Please Sebastian. I should have done more to you then just knock you face in." Kathryn said .  
  
Sebastian jumped up at Kathryn and went to charge at her when a knock came from the door. Sebastian looked over at the doorway and saw the butler standing there.  
  
"Excuse me Master Valmont, but someone from the hospital is on the phone for you."  
  
Sebastian rudely pushed past Kathryn and walked over to the phone on Kathryn's nightstand.  
  
"Hello?" He said when he picked up the reciever.  
  
"Oh Sebastian." A woman's voice said and she began to cry.  
  
"How's Annette?" Sebastian demanded. He braced himself for the worse and silently cursed the fact that he picked up the phone in Kathryn's room.  
  
"The doctor operated on her but-" Mrs. Hardgrove dissolved into sobs.  
  
Sebastian felt his throat clench. "Is she alive?" Sebastian managed to ask. He glanced over at Kathryn and saw her flipping through her Vogue with a bored look on her face.  
  
"Yes, but-"  
  
"But what?" Sebastian demanded. She was alive!  
  
"She's paralzyed." Mrs. Hardgrove sobbed. 


	2. Putting the Pieces Together

From: "Michelle Coursen" mcoursen@comcast.net  
Subject:   
Date: Tuesday, January 07, 2003 2:51 PM  
  
Chapter 2: Putting the peices together  
  
Summary: Sebastian and Kathryn deal with the aftermath of the accident in their separate ways.  
  
Paralazyed. The words echoed in Sebastian's ears as he replaced the reciever of the phone. Without a second glance in Kathryn's direction, he walked out the room and went to his room.  
  
He lay on his bed and pondered the shocking news. His Annette would never walk and it was all because of him. That's the thought that stayed with him as he tried to digest the news. He felt ashamed actually of his feelings. Here he was trying to come to grip with the news and Annette would have to deal with it all her life. He had to go see her. He owed her at least that much!  
  
*****************  
  
Kathryn was not having a very good day at all. First was that horrible scene with Sebastian, and now it was her getting calls from an angry Ronald and a hysterical Cecile. First Ronald called her to yell at her for trying and setting him up.   
  
"You know what happend to Annette?" Ronald asked her coldly.  
  
Kathryn knew alright and no matter what people said, she refused to feel guilty. Why should she? It wasn't like she was the one driving the car that hit Annette.  
  
"Don't you feel a little bit responsible?" Ronald demanded.  
  
"Give me a break." Kathryn said snidely."I didn't like her when she was walking, why should I be a hypocrite and start feeling sorry for her?"  
  
Ronald had heard enough and hung up the phone in disgust.   
  
The second phone call was from a crying Cecile. "Kathryn did you hear the news?" Cecile sobbed over the phone.  
  
Kathryn was gonna seriously throw up. Who gave a fucking hoot about dumn Annette?  
  
"Look I gotta go." Kathryn said hurriedly and hung up on a still crying Cecile.  
  
Jesus! If she heard one more word about Annette she was gonna kill someone! Kathryn went to unscrew her trusty crucifix and much to her disgust it was almost empty. Time to pay Blain a visit for a little refill!  
  
**********  
  
"Ahhh" Kathryn said and lifted her head to enjoy the affect of the drug.  
  
"You really like that stuff." Blain commented in wonder.  
  
Kathryn glared over at him. "And?" She asked testily.  
  
"Nothing." Blain said and laughed. He turned serious and looked at Kathryn. "So how's Sebastian dealing?"   
  
Kathryn groaned. Who the fuck cared how he was dealing? He was dead to her after he had the nerve to turn her down for that twit Annette! "Who cares?" Kathryn asked and closed her eyes to try and enjoy the effects of the drug.  
  
"A touch jealous?" Blain asked in an amused tone.  
  
Kathryn lifted one eye open and looked over at Blain. "What did you say?" She asked in a very dangerous voice.  
  
Now Blain was no dummy and knew when to back off. "Nothing." He muttered.  
  
Kathryn thought so and closed her eyes to enjoy the rest of the trip. But she couldn't relax. Her thoughts kept wandering to Sebastian. Why did it bother her so much that he was with Annette. For many months she only viewed him as a toy, someone she could play with. He really wasn't important to her in the grand scheme of things. Sure he was probably a great lay, but you needed more then that to make it in life. Kathryn guessed the fact that he actually turned her down is what bothered her. After years of him chasing after her and when she offered herself to him, He turned her down! This Annette thing bothered her to no end. What did she actually have to offer her? Besides baked apple pies? The whole thing irrated the hell out of her. She figured that after a while the whole realationship would blow over, but now Annette had to go and get paralzyed. She probably would milk it for all its worth.  
  
"God damn it!" Kathryn muttered and got to her feet.  
  
"What's the matter?" Blain asked.  
  
Kathryn waved him away and gathered her things. "I just can't relax." She said annoyed. God damn Sebastian was on her mind and she just couldn't shake it.  
  
****************  
  
Sebastian hated hospitals. They were too depressing and sick people just made him uncomfortable. To him a sickness was a sign of weakness and he hated anyone that was so weak. So it was ironic that he was coming to one to see the girl he loved, and it wasn't clear how long she would even be in there.  
  
"Where is she?" He asked as soon as he saw Annette's parents sitting somberly in the hallway.  
  
"In that room." Mr. Hardgrove pointed out. "She just came back from operation."  
  
"I'll only be a minute." Sebastian said and made his way to Annette's room.  
  
Seeing the girl he loved laying there looking so small and bruised tore at Sebastian. He sat down next to her bed and looked over at her. It was his fault she was here. Sure Kathryn had some of the blame, but he mostly to blame.  
  
"Annette I will make it up to you." Sebastian whispered over to a sleeping Annette. 


	3. Sebastian the NurseMaid

From: "Michelle Coursen" mcoursen@comcast.net  
Subject:   
Date: Saturday, January 11, 2003 2:18 AM  
  
Chapter 3: Sebastian the Nurse Maid  
  
Summary: Sebastian begins to regret the vow he made as Annette begins to cling a little too much  
  
  
Boredom. That's the word that flashed in Sebastian's mind when he pulled up to the hospital. He began to feel ashamed for thinking that and tried to push the word out of his mind. But he couldn't. The past week all Sebastian did was go to school and rush to the hospital after school and sit by Annette's bedside and tried to entertain her. The stress was starting to wear on Sebastian and it was showing. The once muscular Sebastian now had a gaunt face with dark circles under his eyes. He now smoked like a chimney and while he was never a friendly person he rarely if ever smiled. Until he came to see Annette and was falsely cheerful. It was too much and the strain began to eat away at him.  
  
The one time that he planned to take a break and see his longtime friend Blain, Annette got hysterical.  
  
"But what am I supposed to do while you're gone?" She wailed and tears began to fill her eyes.  
  
"I will only be gone for a few hours." Sebastian tried to soothe her. He didn't want to let on how much he really wanted to go. He missed his friend and needed some time away from the gray walls of Annette's hospital room.  
  
Annette reluctantly allowed Sebastian to go to Blain's house after school and Sebastian had the time of his life! They didn't do anything special, just sit around drink some beers and bullshit. It was heaven to Sebastian as he had to every day rush to the hospital and sepnd hours sitting there watch some mindless sitcom every night. Too soon the night ended and Sebastian returned to his schedule of school and hospital.  
  
Sebastian felt very ashamed for thinking how boring his life was now. How did Annette feel being cooped up in that hospital and maybe never walking again? Sebastian kept those thoughts as he made his way to Annette. In his arms he clutched some magazines and a teddy bear he picked up in the gift shop.  
  
"Hey." Sebastian said cheerfully as he entered the hospital room.  
  
"Sebastian!" Annette said happily when she saw her boyfriend enter the room.  
  
Sebastian handed the items to Annette and bent over to kiss Annette's cheek. "How's my favorite patient?" He asked.  
  
"Missing you." Annette replied as she admired the small teddy bear. "I can't imagine my life without you." Annette sighed happily.  
  
Sebastian smiled at Annette, but inside he felt a chill at her words. He would never let on, but he saw slowly going crazy every day that he had to come here and act like some sort of nurse maid.  
  
******************  
  
That's the thoughts that kept Sebastian awake in his bed. After leaving Annette he came home and was exhausted. He went to bed, but couldn't sleep. All he thought about was a smiling Annette declare how she couldn't picture life without him. Why did that put a knot in his stomach and make him toss and turn? His thoughts were interupted by a sharp knock on his bedroom door and it flew open.  
  
"Sebastian have you seen-" Kathryn began to ask as she entered the room. She paused when she looked around and saw all the lights off. "What the hell are you doing in bed so early?" She demanded.  
  
In the dark Sebastian punched his pillow and braced himself for this visit from his stepsister. "Not that it's any business of yours, but I happend to be very tired." Sebastian said coldly.  
  
"Bullshit!" Kathryn said and flicked the lights on. When she saw him groan at the bright lights and cover his eyes with his pillow she saw suprised. "Your really in bed!"  
  
"Wow your a quick one." Sebastian said sarcastically and move the pillow further over his eyes.  
  
"It's freaking not even nine why the hell are you so tired?" Kathryn demanded confused.  
  
Sebastian groaned out loud. Like he needed her shit? "Kathryn," Sebastian began in a firm voice. "Turn the light off and get the hell out!"  
  
Kathryn wasn't going anywhere. The Sebastian she knew would never be in bed this early! What the hell did he do that made him so tired? All he did today was go visit his precious Annette like he did every day. "There is something wrong with you." Kathryn insisted and reached over to pull the pillow off his face.  
  
"KATHRYN!" Sebastian roared angrily and sat up in his bed.  
  
Kathryn gasped out loud. Not at his anger but at his haggard appearance. "You look like shit!"  
  
"Thanks." Sebastian said nastily and covered himself with the blanket.  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't visit Annette so often."  
  
Sebastian couldn't help laugh bitterly at that. "Easier said then done." He said sarcastically.  
  
Kathryn was no dummy and immediately sensed some bitterness in Sebastian and moved in for the kill. "What do you mean?" She asked.  
  
Sebastian realized his mistake too late. The last thing he needed was Kathryn sensing something was wrong and pouncing on it. "Nothing." Sebastian muttered and tried to snuggle up in the blankets.  
  
Kathryn was quiet for a few minutes and stood there thinking. It didn't take her long to put two and two together and fully realized what was bothering Sebastian. It was Annette and he was not dealing well with their current situation. It didn't suprise her at all. SHe knew their relationship wasn't gonna last. Sure it got some shot of life when she got hit by the car because Sebastian felt guilty and felt the right thing to do was stand by Annette. But Sebastian was a man of actiona and playing nurse maid was not his scene.  
  
"Maybe you guys need some space." Kathryn suggested gently.  
  
Now that cracked Sebastian up! "Are you actually giving me realationship advice?" He asked in mid snicker and couldn't help but laught at that though.  
  
"Fuck off Sebastian!" Kathryn yelled angrily. "Like your the expert!"  
  
"At least I have one that is lasting more then the morning after!" Sebastian said snidely.  
  
Kathryn was really steamed! Here she was actually trying to be helpful and he laughs at her! "Like your's is any better! Brought together by deceit and the only thing keeping you together is your guilt!" Kathryn said angrily.  
  
Sebastian stopped laughing and turned a deep red. "Get the fuck out!" Sebastian yelled out.  
  
Kathryn knew how far she could push Sebastian and knew it took a lot for him to get mad. So she knew when to listen and without a word mad a hasty exit. She made such a hasty exit that she forgot her original reason for coming into the room was to look for her bracelet that she seemed to have lost. Instead though she learned a valuable piece of information and a new agenda. To save Sebastian from his pitiful relationship with Annette!  
  
Sebastian lay in his bed seething with anger. How dare she judge her realtionship with Annette when she was only jealous over the fact that he chose Annette over her. He knew Kathryn hated losing and it galled her that he was standing by Annette. That's what he told himself, but Kathryn's words still was on his mind. Drawn by deceit! Sure they started only because he bet Kathryn that he could seduce her. But it was more then that! Or was it really? 


	4. Ball and Chain

From: "Michelle Coursen" mcoursen@comcast.net  
Subject:   
Date: Monday, January 13, 2003 11:26 PM  
  
Chapter 4: The Ball and Chain  
  
Summary: Annette comes home and continues to cling further to Sebastian  
  
  
"But I don't understand." Annette whined over to the phone to Sebastian.  
  
Sebastian sighed and tried to supress his annoyance. He could understand that Annette wanted him to be with her when she was realesed from the hospital, but his parents were coming home from an extended holiday in Europe and he really should be here for their first day home. "I told you." Sebastian said in a very patient voice. "My parents are coming home and I need to be there."  
  
"Well I need you too." Annette pouted.  
  
Sebastian just barely was able to control himself from snapping at Annette. It wasn't bad enough that she saw him every day, no now she wanted him to be around her 24-7!  
  
"Look Annette," Sebastian said in a calmer voice then he felt. "I will see you after dinner, but I am staying home to see my parents."  
  
Annette sensed the tightness of Sebastian's voice and wisely backed off. "I understand. It's just that I am really nervous about using my wheelchair in the house."  
  
Sebastian was relieved that Annette was dropping it and he began to see it from Annette's viewpoint. "I know honey, I'll see you in a few hours." Sebastian said softly and hung up the phone.  
  
"Yuch!" Kathryn called over Sebastian's shoulder as he was hanging up the phone.  
  
He turned around in fury at Kathryn's mocking voice and stood there glaring at her. "What do you want?" Sebastian asked nastily.  
  
"Why brother dear," Kathryn began in a sweet voice. "Our parents are home and they all wanna hear about your sweet disabled girlfriend."  
  
Sebastian glowered at Kathryn and pushed past her to make his way downstairs.  
  
Sebastian and Kathryn's parents were sitting in the living room going through their luggage.  
  
"I'm telling you Edward I think the hotel maid stole it." Tiffany muttered to her husband. She stopped her complaining when she heard Kathryn and Sebastian enter the room. "Kids!" Tiffany said in a sweet voice not unlike her daughters. "I am so glad to see you!"  
  
"Hello Tiffany." Sebastian said stiffly and sat down at the nearest sofa.  
  
"Mother, I am so glad to see you." Kathryn said in a very proper voice and sat down next to Sebastian very primly.  
  
Sebastian was used to Kathryn's act, but tonight it was really making him sick. He felt like poking her or something, instead he slouched down further and tried to get through this night of "Family Time."  
  
"So Sebastian," Edward Valmont addressed his son. "Kathryn tells me that you have a new girlfriend."  
  
Sebastian looked over to Kathryn and wondered what exactly she did tell them. "Yes that's right. Her name is Annette."  
  
"What's her family do?" Tiffany called out. Trust Tiffany the social climber to get to what mattered most to her. Money and social standing.  
  
"Her father is the new headmaster of our school." Kathryn piped in.  
  
Tiffany plastered a polite smile on her face. A headmaster wasn't exactly what she considered a good family, but it was somewhat respectable and she knew how her husband felt about good hardworking people. "That seems nice. You should invite her over sometime for dinner."  
  
Sebastian waited for Kathryn to volunteer the information that she was confined to a wheelchair. But she suprised him and remained silent looking over at him. "I doubt it. Our house isn't wheelchair accesible." Sebastian said sweetly.  
  
That shut up Tiffany. She looked over at her husband confused and was at a loss for what to say.  
  
That was the highlight of the evening and everything went downhill from that moment on. The Valmonts and the Merteuil wasn't a happy cozy family. Instead they all four were forced to reside in the same house and tried not to kill each other. Conversation was forced and as soon as desserts was over both Kathryn and Sebastian jumped from the table and made a dash to leave their parents.  
  
"Are you going to see Annette?" Kathryn asked Sebastian when they were alone in the hallway together.  
  
Sebastian ignored Kathryn and silently put his jacket on and reached for his car keys. As he reached to pick them up, Kathryn put her hand over his. Suprised he looked up and saw Kathryn staring at him strangely.  
  
"Have you considered what kind of future you have together?" She asked.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" He demanded.  
  
"Come on Sebastian you know and I know if Annette didn't get in this car accident you would have eventually gotten bored with her sugar pie routine and looked for greener pastures."  
  
Sebastian stood there listening to Kathryn and for the first time he felt like hitting a girl. Sure there was times that Kathryn had pushed him close to that feeling, but this time she pushed too far! He angrily shook her hand off his and snatched his keys. "Mind your fucking business!" Sebastian snarled and stormed out of the house.  
  
Kathryn watched him leave with a small smile on her lips. Oh Sebastian what did Annette do to you? She thought to herself. Once upon a time Sebastian never showed anyone any type of reaaction. Even at the times she knew he was royally pissed at her , he never showed anything and always remained calm. He knew she was right and that's why he was getting so mad!  
  
Out in his car Sebastian punched his steering wheel angrily. Greener pastures? What the fuck did she know? Now he was even more pissed, because she got to him and he let it show! "God Damnit!" Sebastian muttered and struck his steering wheel once more in frustation.  
  
*****************  
  
"You came!" Annette exclaimed happily when Sebastian entered the family room in Annette's house.  
  
"I told you I would." Sebastian said and leaned over and dutifully kissed her cheek.  
  
"How was dinner?"  
  
Sebastian groaned at the question and flopped himself down on the couch. "Don't ask."  
  
Annette remained quiet and stared over at Sebastian. "What?" He asked when she wouldn't quit looking at him.  
  
"It's just that since I am cooped in all the time I thought you would share more with me."  
  
Jesus Christ! After his wondeful day he needed Annette to get weepy on him like he needed a hole in the head! "Annette." Sebastian began in that patient voice of his that he found himself using more and more with Annette recently."You know that I don't get along with my family and I am not the type that likes being stuck at some dinner, so why the hell would I l want to talk about it?"  
  
"Well then why did you go instead of coming to see me?" She demanded.  
  
"Because it was expected of me!"  
  
"Well you also was expected here!" Annette accused angrily.  
  
"You know what?" Sebastian asked angrily. "I don't need this shit!" He angrily garbbed his jacked and stormed out of the house much to a suprised Annette!  
  
"Sebastian don't go!" Annette called out tearfully. It was too late he had already stormed through the door. "You're all that I have." Annette said quietly to the empty room.  
  
Sebastian stormed over to his car and struck it in anger. He was sure mad and even took it out on his precious car! Women! Sebastian thought in disgust. He needed to be far away from the Kathryn and Annette's of the world and he knew where to go! He would go to Blain's house and drown his sorrows. And just maybe he could forget that Kathryn and Annette existed for the night! 


	5. Slinging Arrows

From: "Michelle Coursen" mcoursen@comcast.net  
Subject:   
Date: Friday, January 17, 2003 11:36 AM  
  
Chapter 5:Slinging Arrows  
  
Summary: Sebastian starts to crack while Annette has a suprisng breakthrough. Kathryn and Annette have a face to face.  
  
  
  
  
Madame Rose looked like a typical grandmother. But looks can be decieving and instead of a warm hearted grandmother she was a cold woman with a cash register for a heart. You had to be that type to be in the field of business she was in. She was the owner of the most profitable whore houses in the tri-state-area. Hell probably in the whole state! This afternoon it was business as usual and the girls walked about the front parlor charming up prospective clients. That's when one of her loyal customers walked through the door. Rose was suprised, she heard around that he had gotten a steady girlfriend and wasn't in the scene anymore. Rose wasn't suprised to see him back, eventually everyone came back because no guy could resist the fact that it was a ure thing with the girls here and you didn't have to put forth any effort to get them in bed.  
  
"Mr. Valmont! What a pleasure!" Rose said smiling and walking over to greet him. She may not be the warm hearted type, but she sure could put up a front for one of her big spenders.  
  
"Hello Rose." Sebastian said in his calm voice. For years now he came to Madame Rose's. When Sebastian was younger he practiced his love making skills on the girls. He figured if he could turn on a proffesional that he sure as hell could get some teenager excited! Even after he got older, Sebastian still came here every so often. Whenever he got burnt out by being "Master Casanova" he came here for some R&R and chilled out. It was a nice break to come here where he didn't have to put forth a charming routine to get the girls in bed. After he got together with Annette, he stopped coming here and he really didn't have any plans of ever coming back. Even after the accident, but lately he needed some sort of release and he didn't want anybody go blabbing around how he was back up to his "old ways". He knew Rose was discreet.  
  
"The usual?" Rose asked knowingly. For years now Sebastian always asked for the same thing, a small brwon haired girl preferrably with green eyes. Later on he mixed it up with an innocent looking blonde. prefferably someone that was originally from the Midwest.Rose didn't judge, hell his requests were boring compared to some of the perverts that walked through the doors!  
  
"No I would like a red-head." Sebastian announced to a suprised Rose. He looked away and ignored Rose's suprised look. He knew Rose prided herself for always knowing her customer's taste. He did not come here for a reminder of Kathryn or Annette. He came to get away!  
  
Rose wisely kept her mouth shut and turned very business like. "Will that be cash or charge?"  
  
*******************  
  
"Oh honey!" Mrs. Hardgrove breathed exitedly.   
  
Annette smiled up at her mother happily. She couldn't believe it herself! Annette went to her physical therapy convinced that it was all of a waste of time. She would never walk again! She thought bitterly to herself. But in the middle of her session. she began to feel a tingling sensation in her legs and the pshysical therapisr got all excited and rushed to get Annette's doctors. It seems that Annette was making the slow steps to a full recovery! It was more then likely that she would walk again! Annette couldn't contain her joy and the first thing she did was think how she had to call Sebastian! Her mom must have read her thoughts and looked at her daughter. "Do you need a moment by yourself?"  
  
Annette looked up at her mother gratefully. "Please." Mrs. Hardgrove nodded and silently walked out the room.  
  
Annette took a deep breath and picked up the phone sitting next to her. In the last couple of days she noticed Sebastian seemed tense and edgy, so she figured this good news was welcoming!  
  
"Hello?" A snappish voice answered the phone.  
  
"Yes, May I please speak to Sebastian?"  
  
"I'm sorry he's not here. Who is this calling please?"  
  
Not here? She just heard the news of her lifetime and he wasn't here to share it with her? Swallowing her hurt feelings, Annette tried not to let her voice show how hurt she was. "This is Annette. Can-"  
  
"Annette?" The voice askes suprised  
  
"Yes who is this please?"  
  
"Why it's Mrs. Valmont!" The snappish voice turned pleasent all of a sudden.  
  
********************  
  
Kathryn was in a good mood. No reason really, it was just that she was on her way to go shopping and Kathryn loved to shop. So when she came downstairs and was putting her jacket on and heard her mother's fake pleasent voice came from the sitting room, Kathryn paid it no mind. She was used to it and just figured her mother was entertaining her boring society women. Just when she was gonna walk through the door her mother called out to her. "Kathryn please come in here!"  
  
Damnit! She was hoping to make a clean getaway, but of course her mother would try and ruin that! "Coming Mother" Kathryn called out and gritted her teeth trying to muster up a pleasent smile.  
  
"What-?" Kathryn started to ask when she walked into the room but was stopped short when she saw who exactly her mother was entertaining.  
  
There in her own house sat Annette! What the fuck was she doing here? Kathryn never met her, only saw her by afar and really didn't need to ever meet her. "Hello." Kathryn said curiously and looked at her mother excpectantly.  
  
"Kathryn I would like you to meet Annette Hardgrove."  
  
"Pleasure." Kathryn curtly nodded in Annette's direction and turned to leave.  
  
"Join us." Tiffany ordered in a pleasent voice.  
  
Kathryn briefly paused and considered defying her mother. She should. but she also knew that she would never hear the end of it she did. Cursing under her breath Kathryn turned around and tried to look as nice as she possibly could under the circumstances. "What a lovely idea." Kathryn said sweetly and sat down as far as she possibly could from Annette.  
  
"It's so nice meeting you." Annette said sweetly."I have heard so much about you from Sebastian."  
  
I'll bet you did! "Well isn't a shame I never heard anything about you." Kathryn said just as sweetly. To her satisfaction she saw a hurt expression flicker in Annette's eyes.  
  
For the next fifteen minutes Kathryn was forced to endure this tea party from hell. Just when she was abou to excuse herself the maid came into the room to inform Tiffany that she had a phone call.  
  
"Please excuse me." Tiffany said politely."Kathryn please enetertain our guest." She said and stood up and left.  
  
Then it became crystal clear that her charming mother planned on leaving early and needed Kathryn as back up hostess! Fucking wonderful! Kathryn waited until she was sure her mother was long gone and turned to Annette."Ok Annette enough games what the fuck are you doing here?"  
  
Annette didn't answer at first. She sat there calmly sipping her tead and after few minutes she calmly put it down and faced Kathryn. "I have no idea what you mean. I was invited by your mother to come for some tea."  
  
"Spare me." Kathryn said and stood up."You're as welcome here as the plague. So do us all a favor and get the hell out."  
  
Annette's face turned bright red. Kathryn sure had her nerve! If she only knew that Sebastian gave her his journal and it was filled with Kathryn's dirty laundry! "Maybe by you, but I am sure your mother and brother have second opinion."  
  
Kathryn laughed a short bitter laugh. "Don't be so sure Dorthy. I mean have you ever been invited since the accident?  
  
Annette slightly flinched at Kathryn's remarks but quickly regain her composure. "Your just jealous that Sebastian turned you down for me!"  
  
Kathryn was slightly taken back. How the fuck did she know? No doubt her sumb ass step brother probably blabbed all to Annette. "More like I didn't want him anymore. That's right Annette you are getting nothing but my sloppy seconds!"  
  
Annette trembled with anger. "You lie Kathryn and I know it! Don't mess with me and Sebastian!"  
  
Was Kathryn hearing right? Was this hick threatening her? Noone threatened Kathryn and lived to tell about it! "How cute defending your love." Kathryn said in that low dangerous voice of hers. "Tell me do you actually think that you two would be still together if you didn't get hit by a car?" When Kathryn saw Annette flinch she smiled cruelly and plowed ahead. "No doubt Sebastian would tire of your virgin pussy and look for someone more expirenced." When Kathryn saw Annette's lip tremble she said sweetly."Don't cry Annette as long as you have the wheelchair you''ll have Sebastian." With that Kathryn turned on her heel and left a destroyed Annette behind her. 


	6. Don't Count Your Chickens

From: "Michelle Coursen" mcoursen@comcast.net  
Subject:   
Date: Tuesday, January 21, 2003 11:51 AM  
  
Chapter 6: Don't Count Your Chickens  
  
Summary: Kathryn finds something about Annette.  
  
  
Rage. That's what was running in Annette's head. She was sitting home trembling with rage when she thought of her conversation with Kathryn. Who the hell did she think she was? Annette knew all of Kathryn's skelotons and knew full well that what type of damage that could do.  
  
"Annette telephone." Her father called over to her.  
  
Annette wheeled herself to the table and picked up the phone. She was instantly calm once she heard Sebastian's voice.  
  
"When am I going to see you?" Annette asked. She hated the whining sound of her voice, but she couldn't help it. She didn't get out much and since the accident her parents decided it would be the best for her to have home instruction.  
  
Sebastian sighed and tried his best to be patient. "That's the reason I'm calling. My parents want you to come for dinner."  
  
Wow! That was wonderful news to Annette. She didn't think that she made that great of an impression on Tiffany, but guess she did. "Why I would love to." Annette gushed happily.  
  
"Ok then talk to you later." Sebastian said and hung up the phone.  
  
Annette sat there with the phone in her hands and wanted to burst into tears. Gone was the once tender guy she fell in love with. Instead was a cold emotionally distant person that she barely knew. No matter how hard she tried to cling to him he withdrew himself more each day. Annette sighed and hung up the phone. Things will be okay she tried telling herself.  
  
*****************  
  
Kathryn had finally made her way shopping and was now indulging herself this very moment.   
  
"Kathryn?" A woman's voice called behind her.  
  
Kathryn turned around from a rack and stood face to face with Mrs. Hardgrove. Oh lovely Kathryn thought bitterly. Even though she was never formally introduced to her, Kathryn knew her by face since she recently became a new teacher at Manchester Prep.  
  
"Hi." Kathryn said politely. What the hell is she doing here in Barney's? It wasn't like her teachers' salary and her husbands meager salary let them afford to shop at somewhere this upscale."How's Annette?" Kathryn asked, not really caring.  
  
"Oh it's wonderful news. She regained some feeling in her legs." Mrs. Hardgrove bragged proudly.  
  
That was news to Kathryn. She only asked to be nice and thought her response would be something like "Fine just the same."  
  
"Wow that's great!" Kathryn said with false happiness in her voice and looked around for an escape.  
  
"Oh yes it's wonderful-" Mrs. Hardgrove babbled on. Kathryn tuned her out and racked her brains for an excuse to get the hell away from her. Mrs. Hardgrove finally stopped babbling and smiled at Kathryn. "Want to get some lunch together?" She asked.  
  
Kathryn would rather hang herself by her collar. Instead she smiled brightly. "That would be nice." Oh god I would do anything for a snort right now Kathryn thought to herself as she followed Mrs. Hardgrove.  
  
****************  
  
Sebastian sat in front of the tv not really watching. His mind was too busy to focus on the show on. He sat there thinking about his life. When her first met Annette he couldn't wait until he got her in bed so he could collect Kathryn as his prize. But something happen on the way though, he fell deeply in love with Annette and Kathryn was pushed out of his mind. Then the accident happend, and Sebastian filled with guilt vowed to always stand by Annette. But now it was getting harder to stand by his vow. Every time Annette tried to cling more to him, he resented her more and more. He knew it wasn't right, but he couldn't help it. To him Annette represented a cross he was forced to carry, not someone he loved.  
  
"Hey big brother." Kathryn said brightly and broke Sebastian out of his thoughts.  
  
"What do you want?" Sebastian said sourly as he watched her saunter over by him. She was lovely, he had to admit, but she was so deadly. Once he was consumed by her , but now he knew how better and wisely kept his distance.  
  
"Guess who I saw?" Kathryn asked.  
  
"Your conscience?" Sebastian asked sarcastically.  
  
Kathryn rolled her eyes in annoyance. "I'm serious."  
  
Sebastian shrugged his shoulders and averted his eyes to the tv. He really didn't care and could care less what Kathryn was fishing for.  
  
"Well since you won't guess. I will have to tell you." Kathryn said and planted herself in fron of the tv. "Didn't anyone ever tell you that this eats away at brain cells?" Kathryn asked pointing to the tv.  
  
"You would know. You killed enough already." Sebastian sniped at Kathryn.  
  
Kathryn ignored Sebastian's snippy attitude. "Your precious Annette's mother."  
  
"So?"   
  
"Well brother dear, seems that your Annette has made some sort of recovery and isn't planning on telling you."  
  
Sebastian sat there taking in the news. Yes he was suprised, but wasn't gonna show Kathryn. He knew the only reason she told him was to force some sort of reaction from him. "That's nice." Sebastian said blandly and turned back to the tv.  
  
Kathryn sat there fuming. "Did you hear me?" Kathryn asked.  
  
Without taking his eyes away from the tv, he answered her. "Yes, now can I finish watching my show?"  
  
Even though he didn't look at her, he sensered her annoyance."Your an ass!" Kathryn yelled at Sebastian and stormed away.  
  
Once she was gone, Sebastian allowed himself a chuckle.God she was so predictable! It was ironic really, the first time that he felt himself falling in love with Annette was when she made him laugh by just being silly. Laughter was not part of his daily life then and he fell in love with Annette's care free attitude. Now for the first time since falling in love with Annette, the only person that made him laugh was Kathryn. 


	7. The Dinner Party

From: "Michelle Coursen" mcoursen@comcast.net  
Subject:   
Date: Wednesday, January 22, 2003 4:55 AM  
  
Chapter 7: The Dinner Party  
  
Summary: Annette attends a dinner held at Sebastian's house.  
  
  
"Mother what are you doing?" Kathryn demanded. She had come downstairs and saw her mother looking over some sort of blueprint and talking something about a ramp or something.  
  
Tiffany looked up at her daughter. "I'm thinking about building some type of ramp on our front porch."  
  
Kathryn could barely hold in her anger. Was her mother going crazy? Since when did their house become the resting home for the handicapped? "Why?"   
  
Tiffany looked at her daughter like she was dense or something. "So it's easier for Annette to come into our house."  
  
Her mother completely lost it! Who the fuck cared if it was easier for Annette to come into their house. Hell that should be reason enough not to build a ramp! "Mother," Kathryn said struggling to make her voice calm. "You shouldn't go through all that when you don't even know how long Sebastian and Annette will last."  
  
Now Tiffany has been accused of being somethings, but one thing she wasn't stupid or blind. Ever since she married Edward, she noticed the attraction that Sebastian and Kathryn shared. That's why she was so happy that Sebastian finally got him some sort of steady girlfreind. Now maybe he would stay away from her daughter. "Kathryn, you never know." Tiffany said sweetly.  
  
Was the whole world going crazy? Since when did her mother become such a fan of Annette? Kathryn stormed angrily upstairs and pounded on Sebastian's closed bedroom door.  
  
"What?" Sebastian demanded once he opened the door.  
  
Kathryn wasn't even put out by Sebastian's surly attitude. "Do you know what your step-mother is doing?" Kathryn didn't even wait for an answer. "She's hiring someone to build a ramp for your dumb girlfriend!"  
  
Sebastian was quite suprised by the news. He didn't think Tiffany cared that much for Annette, or could be so sensitive to someone else's needs. But then again anything that kept him away from Kathryn was good news to Tiffany. "So?" Sebastian asked.  
  
Kathryn wanted to hit him. Her house was becoming a resting home because of him and all he could do was sit there like nothing was happening! Without a word she spun angrily on her heel and stormed off. What the hell was wrong with her family?  
  
*********************  
  
"Miss Hardgrove is here." Jeeves the butler announced formally.  
  
"Will you and Miles please help her up the stairs?" Tiffany ordered.  
  
"Very good Madame." Jeeves bowed formally.  
  
Kathryn sat in the corner glowering. Now her servants were bending over backwards for Annette? Jesus Christ! Kathryn did not want to attend this dinner party. Her parents parties were boring enough. Now she had to endure a boring dinner with Annette? Talk about torture! Kathryn poured herself another glass of wine. The only way to survive this party was gonna be drunk!  
  
**************  
  
Whoever made the seating arrangement was not on the top of Kathryn's list. While her parents, Sebastian, and Annette were seated in the center of the table, she was put somewhere near the end. Picking up her name card she reconized her mother's scrawl. Fucking wondeful! Here she was seated between to middle aged business men, her family were sitting somewhere else! Muttering to herself, she reached for her wine glass and gulped it down.  
  
Sebastian squirmed around in his seat uncomfortably. He was sitting between Annette and Tiffany and felt extremly uncomfortable. He didn't understand the point of this party, but again he never understood his step-mother. He hates his parents dumb parties and he sure as hell hated being forced to go!  
  
"What's the matter?" Annette whispered over to Sebastian. Annette thought this dinner would be a nice thing to share with Sebastian. Instead he hardly talked to her instead he sulked around and drank his wine like it was water. Annette didn't understand Sebastian at all! Just a few short months ago he was decalring his unending love, and now he was doing anything to avoid him! Annette fought back her tears and tried to smile.  
  
Dinner finally ended and the minute coffee was being served, Sebastian bolted from his seat and made a fast escape to his back patio. "Getting some air." He muttered to Annette.  
  
Being outside was a relief to Sebastian and he lit up a cigarette. Just as he was gonna sit down and enjoy his smoke he noticed Kathryn come out of the house. Wonderful! There goes his moment by himself!   
  
Looking around, Kathryn spotted Sebastian and began to walk wobbily towards him. Kathryn was feeling kind of tipsy and was dying for a cigarette! "Got an extra?" Kathryn asked.  
  
Sebastian was tempted to ignore her, but instead he shoved his pack at Kathryn. She eagerly took the cigarette and reached for Sebastian's lighter. "Ahhh." Kathryn said as she took a much needed drag. "Can you believe the parental units?" Kathryn asked Sebastian.  
  
Sebastian couldn't help himself and smiled slightly. Ever since their parents marriage that was the word the both of them used whenever they were making fun of their parents. Just those words gave to a rush of memories. Some of them good and some bad, but it brought back when he first met Kathryn. God he was so dumb then! He thought he could actually make Kathryn his! Ever since he first laid eyes on her he fell in love with her. Maybe it was the wine, but Sebastian began to feel something he hasn't felt for a long time! He looked over at Kathryn and she seemed to be in a daze with a small smile on her lips. Little did he know, but Kathryn was remembering the same thing and wondered what went wrong that got them here.  
  
Without thinking Sebastian reached over and tenderly stroked Kathryn's hand. He expected her to snatch her hand away and slap him. Instead she turned her hand upside down and held his hand in hers. They sat like that for a few seconds when Sebastian turned to face Kathryn and kissed her. Kathryn was suprised briefly, but didn't resisst and gladly opened her mouth to accept his tongue.Unfortunely they heard the squeak of a wheel, that Sebastian knew so well. Sebastian pulled away and looked around guiltly for Annette.  
  
"Sebastian, everyone's looking for you." Annette said as she wheeled herself outside.  
  
"Well you found me." Sebastian said and got to his feet. "Let's go." Sebastian said and got in back of Annette to push her.  
  
Annette looked over at Kathryn's flushed face and quicly looked away. Before she made her presence noticed, Annette sat watching them and saw the tender way Sebastian looked at Kathryn. It was the same way he used to look at her. 


	8. When You Love Someone

From: "Michelle Coursen" mcoursen@comcast.net  
Subject:   
Date: Saturday, January 25, 2003 12:28 AM  
  
Chapter 8: When You Love Someone  
  
Summary: Annette comes to a decision with Sebastian.  
  
  
Annette sat by the window gazing out the window consumed by memories. Memories of Sebastian and Kathryn last night. She would never forget the look he was giving Kathryn. When she first got involved with Sebastian, she knew that he and Kathryn shared some type of twisted bond. She just thought it was about sex and that was it. Last night she saw how he looked at Kathryn. Annette wheeled herself away from the window and towards the phone. She needed to see Sebastian and talk to him.  
  
*********************  
  
Kathryn woke up in her queen size bed surronded by satin pillows. Stretching lazily she pulled off her sleeping mask and walked into her bathroom. Filling the sink with ice cold water, she submerged her face into it. That woke her up and she shook the sleep out of her eyes. She was slightly hung over and according to Olga, her skin specialist this was the best cure for the dehydrating affect of a night drinking had on your skin. Reaching for a towel to scrub her face her hands paused briefly by her lips as a she remembered the kiss Sebastian gave her.  
  
In her lifetime she has been kissed by many men and nothing was like last night's kiss. Usually she was kissed only as foreplay and the kiss was always rough and demanding. Last night's kiss was tender and she got shivers down her spine just remembering it. "Give it up." Kathryn muttered to herself and shook herself out of it. He was not only taken he was her brother. Like normal society would accept them together as a couple. Kathryn splashed her face with the cold water to try and knock some sense in her.  
  
*****************  
  
Sebastian stood in the doorway of Annette's living room and watched Annette as she sat in her wheelchair gazing out the window. Despite everything, Sebastian had to admit Annette was lovely. Not the sexiness of Kathryn, but a quite elegance. "Ahem." Sebastian cleared his throat to get Annette's attention.  
  
Annette quickly turned her face around and a few stray hairs fell out of the bun she had hair in. The effect was lovely and Sebastian was struck by her beauty. "Sebastian." She smiled as he made his way towards her. He bent down to kiss her cheek and Annette suddenly turned her face so that his kiss landed on her mouth. Sebastian was slightly suprised and quickly finished the kiss and sat down next to her. "What's up?" He asked.  
  
Annette sat there and considered how she was gonna do this. She had to be strong. "Sebastian I am releasing you." She said quietly.  
  
Sebastian didn't get it and cocked his head to one side and looked at her questioningly. "Excuse me?"  
  
Annette sighed. She was hoping it would be short and simple so she could just get it over with. But it wasn't gonna be like that and she had to ask the question that she was wondering all morning. "Do you love me?" Annette asked and her stomach tightened as she waited for the answer.  
  
Sebastian's first thought was to declare "Of course I do.", but one look at Annette's expression stopped him. She gave him a look that silently begged him to be truthful. "I did." He said quietedly and promptly turned away ashamed.  
  
A shapr pain pierced through Annette as she tried her best not to show it. Back in her mind she knew the truth, but she refused to admit it. "You still love Kathryn don't you?" Annette asked, but it was really more of a statement.  
  
Sebastian still refused to meet her eyes and didn't answer.  
  
"Sebastian," Annette begged." Please tell me the truth."  
  
Sebastian reluctantly looked over at Annette and quicly nodded his head.  
  
Annette wanted to burst into tears right now, but she knew that she couldn't. So she put a brave look on her face and forced herself to smile at him. "That's why I am releasing you."  
  
Sebastian stared at Annette and marveled at her grace. Anyone else wouldn't be as understanding and probably had the right to be petty and selfish. "Annette, you-" Sebastian started to say, but Annette put a hand to stop him.  
  
"Please Sebastian please go." She begged. She wheeled herself around so he couldn't see her eyes tearing up.  
  
Sebastian stood there ackwardly and didn't know what to say. He racked his brains trying to come up with the right thing to say, but he gave up. "Thank you Annette." Sebastian said quietly and walked out of the house.  
  
"Your welcome." Annette said when she heard the front door close. Only then did she let the tears fall. 


	9. Shooting Yourself in the Foot

From: "Michelle Coursen" mcoursen@comcast.net  
Subject:   
Date: Monday, February 10, 2003 3:39 AM  
  
Chapter 9: Shooting Yourself in the Foot  
  
Summary: Sebastian goes to see Kathryn but is not what he imagined.  
  
  
Freedom. That's what Sebastian tasted when he left Annette's house. He sat in his car and couldn't believe it was so easy. Annette handed his freedom on a silver platter and even gave her blessing. It couldn't get any better then that.   
  
He drove back home as fast as his little car would carry him. He had to go see Kathryn. Things probably would be strange since they were related but he was sure they could work them out.  
  
Only when he walked into his house the first thing he saw was a sobbing Tiffany sobbing on the couch and their butler standing by her and patting her shoulder..  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Sebastian asked looking at his clueless butler who stood there with a stricken look on his face.  
  
"It seems Master Valmomt that your father moved out earlier today." The butler said.  
  
Sebastian wasn't that shocked only a little disappointed that his father chose now to finally move out. He actually was suprised that the marriage lasted as long as it did, but it peeved him that it might put a crimp in his plans. No matter he needed to see Kathryn and ran up the stairs to her room.  
  
"Kathryn!" Sebastian called as he burst through the room.  
  
Kathryn stood clad in a robe and didn't seem the least bit fazed by Sebastian's sudden outburst. "Shouldn't you be with your father?" Kathryn asked coldly.  
  
Sebastian was slightly disturbed by Kathryn's cold reaction towards him. It wasn't like she was a huge fan of the marriage anyway so what was her problem? "I just came back from seeing Annette and-"  
  
Kathryn held up a hand to stop Sebastian. "Look you can entertain me later with stories about your girlfriend later. I have a hysterical mother to comfort." Kathryn said abruptly and pushed past him out of the room.  
  
Sebastian stood there in shock. Here he was coming to her with his heart on his sleeve and she couldn't even give him the time of day? He was suprised at first but it slowly turned to anger. Fuck her! If this was the way she was gonna treat him then screw it! He stormed off into his room and angrily packed his things. After he left the Valmonts would be finished with the Merteuil's and he couldn't be happier!  
  
****************  
  
"There there Mother." Kathryn said and patted her back. "You are better off without him."  
  
"I know." A tear stained Tiffany sighed."It's just that there was so many social functions soon and how can I attend them by myself?" Tiffany wailed.  
  
Give me a break! Leave it to Kathryn's mother to be only worried about how things would look while her marriage was crumbling. Kathryn was just about to make a smart remark to her mother when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Kathryn?" Annette's voice said hesitantly on the phone.  
  
Kathryn rolled her eyes. Great now she had to deal with Dorthy now. "I'll get him." Kathryn said shortly and dropped the phone and walked to the front foyer. "Where's Sebastian?" Kathryn demanded when she saw her butler standing there.  
  
"Master Valmont just left with his packed suitcase." The butler bowed.  
  
Sebastian left? Without saying good bye to her? Kathryn felt a vague sense of sadness but firrmly pushed it away. It was better this way. She walked to the phone and picked it up. "Sebastian no longer lives here anymore." Kathryn barked into the phone.  
  
"Sebastian moved out?" Annette asked confused.  
  
Did this girl speak English? "Yes Annette and I don't know where he went."  
  
"He didn't talk to you?" Annette asked. After Sebastian left her house Annette thought Sebastian would run to Kathryn not move out.  
  
"Look Annette enough with the third degree. He's gone and that's that." Kathryn said annoyed. She moved the phone away from her ear to hang up when she heard Annette mutter something. "What was that?" Kathryn demanded. Was this farm girl trying to insult her?  
  
Annette was getting madder and madder with Kathryn's surly attitude. She didn't deserve Sebastian. He might have his faults but noone deserved Kathryn. "I said." Annette said in an equally snotty voice."That I am glad he moved out because the farther he is away from you the better."  
  
"You liitle bitch!" Kathryn hissed into the phone. "I suppose lying to Sebastian so he'll stay with you is better."  
  
Now Annette wasn't gonna tell Kathryn that they broke up but she pushed Annette way too far. "A lot you know!" Annette shrieked back." I broke up with Sebastian because I knew he loved you but you know what? I could treat him a lot better then you could ever!" With that Annette slammed down the phone.  
  
Kathryn stood there stunned listening to the dial tone. He loved her? Why did she feel her heart lift when she heard that? Sebastian loved her! But he was gone and she pushed him out the door! Kathryn hung up the phone and stood there in stunned silence.  
  
"What happend?" Tiffany demanded. Why was her daughter sitting there in a daze when she needed some sympathy for the shabby way Edward treated her? "KATHRYN!"  
  
Kathryn looked at her mother with a blank look. "I'll be right back." Kathryn said abesent mindedly and ran upstairs to Sebastian's room.  
  
Sure enough all the drawers were open and empty. He was really gone. "Sebastian." Kathryn murmured and much to her annooyance her eyes filled with tears. Kathryn imaptiently brushed them away. What the hell did she do? 


	10. Swallowing Your Pride

From: "michelle coursen" mcoursen@comcast.net  
Subject:   
Date: Monday, February 17, 2003 3:48 AM  
  
Chapter 10: Swallowing Pride  
  
Summary: Kathryn know what she has to do but will she?  
Kathryn stood in the middle of Sebastian barren room and looked around in wonder. How could he leave her without saying good-bye? You practically pushed him through the door a little voice said in her head. Deep down Kathryn knew she did drive him away, but that's how Kathryn was made. What did Sebastian expect? He knew that she wasn't the warm fuzzy type.  
  
"Kathryn!" Tiffany called from the downstairs living room. "What are you doing?!"  
  
Kathryn rolled her eyes at the sound of her mother's whiny voice. Just when her life was crumbling around her, trust her mother to only think of herself. Kathryn shut her eyes and tried to block out her mother's voice.  
  
"KATHRYN!!" Tiffany now yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
She should just go downstairs and tell her mother to go to hell. Lord knows Kathryn thought it many times.  
"Kathryn I am not gonna say it another time!!!" Tiffnay called out to her daughter. "Come down this instant!"  
  
Kathryn remained in Sebastian's room and didn't move. How could he just leave her? Tears began to fill her eyes and she wiped them away impatiently. Kathryn was not one to get all soft and mushy.  
  
"KATHRYN!"  
  
Did that women ever know when to shut up? Kathryn gave the room a final glance before walking out.  
  
************  
  
Blain Tuttle was Sebastian oldest friends, so when Sebastian came barging in his apartment, he wasn't suprised.Nor was he suprised when Sebastian asked for a glass of vodka straight. Blain was used to Sebastian's odd requests and just walked over to his liquor stash and poured Sebastian a stiff one. Sebastian took the drink without a word and gulped half of it down. Even then Blain didn't say anything. He knew Sebastian couldn't be pushed and would talk on his own time.  
  
Sebastian finally plopped himself down on Blain's couch and looked over at Blain grimly. "It's over." Sebastian said.  
  
Now Blain didn't have the slightest clue what Sebastian was talking about. A million questions popped into Blain's head about "what was over." With Sebastian it could mean anything from him and Annette to the season of Sopranos. But like said earlier, Sebastian couldn't be pushed. So Blain sat next to him and looked at him expectantly.  
  
"Me and Annette broke up." Sebastian said looking at Blain.  
  
Now Blain will freely admit that he has done a lot of drugs in his time, but that didn't mean his brain was that fried. From what he could gather was that Sebastian would be a little bit happier that the burden was lifted from his shoulders. He didn't think it would send Sebastian to go drink his sorrows away.  
  
"And?" Blain ventured. This drawn out shit was driving him crazy!  
  
That's when Sebastian winced and that got Blain concerned. As long as he known Sebastian he rarely if ever showed a sign of pain. "You miss her that much?" Blain asked confused.  
  
Sebastian looked over at Blain and saw that he really didn't understand. "So are me and Kathryn." Sebastian said quietly.  
  
Now that blew Blain's mind! Sure Sebastian and Kathryn didn't exactly have the most normal relationship in the world, but didn't you have to get started before you were finished? He knew they harbored some sort of attraction but since when did they exactly start? Blain was a gossip and it was killing him that he didn't know all the details. Sebastian opened his mouth to further explain when the pounding on Blain's front door stopped him. "Are you expecting someone?" Sebastian asked Blain.  
  
"No." Blain said and silently cursed the unwelcome intruder. "I'll be a sec." Blain said and went to answer the door. This better be important! Blain threw open the door and was momentarily speechless (which took a lot) when he saw who his visitor was. "Kathryn!" Blain exclaimed. Not was he suprised to see her, but her appearence! The usually well groomed Kathryn's hair was put in a sloppy ponytail and she had no makeup on!  
  
"I need to talk-" Kathryn was stopped short when she Saw Sebastian sitting on the couch. "What is he doing here?" Kathryn accused Blain.  
  
"I was just leaving." Sebastian said standing up.  
  
"Now if you'll excuse me." Blain said in a loud voice and smartly walked into his bedroom.  
  
Kathryn and Sebastian warily circled each other for a few moments. They each shot each other dirty looks. After a few moments of this Sebastian sighed and reached for his jacket. "Now I must really be going." Sebastian said stiffly.  
  
Before she was able to stop herself, Kathryn reached out and grabbed his arm. "Please don't go." She said.  
  
That suprised Sebastian and he looked over at warily. "Why?" He demanded. "Why should I stay?"  
  
Kathryn didn't answer right away and Sebastian sighed. "Just as I thought." He muttered and headed towards the door.  
  
All of a sudded Kathryn got scared. A feeling she never felt before. If he walked through that door who knows when she would see him next and that petrified her. "Sebastian!" Kathryn called out to him.  
  
"What?!"  
  
It was now or never. Kathryn took a deep breath before answering. "You never kissed me goodbye."  
  
Sebastian turned and looked at Kathryn in suprise. Her face told him everything he needed to know and he grinned. He walked over to Kathryn and cupped her face genty. He leaned in and gave her a tender kiss. Once they pulled away Kathryn gave Sebatian a sly smile. "Let's go get a room!"  
  
Sebastian didn't need to be asked twice and took Kathryn's hand to lead her out. Only they never made it to the hotel. Once in the elevator Kathryn pulled the emergencey stop and roughly pulled Sebastian to the ground. "Who the hell needs the Hilton?" She growled to him and pulled Sebastian into a kiss.  
  
Inside Blain's apartment, Blain leaned against the doorframe of his bedroom and wiped away happy tears.   
  
"I just love a happy ending." Blain sniffed. 


End file.
